regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
General Barranco
General Barranco is a scientific Rabbid, who is slightly smarter than the other Rabbids. His studies focus on thermodynamics, which he analyses using artisanal or military explosives, as well as the resistance of materials and bones, especially those of the skull. His experiences frequently inflict injuries, involuntarily or otherwise. He is also very unlucky, as he is on occasion either being hurt by himself, by Rayman or by other Rabbids. He is seen with a black eye and bandages around the skull. however in the regular show fanon he along with bowser and king pig are the main antagonists as leaders of the Rabbid Empire. He invented Super Megaforce Killer, an evil Ranger designed to destroy and hunt down heroes and transform into Dark Dino Charge Ranger(Mostly as a robotic suit that has a chair inside with levers, buttons, screens, and a controling suit similar to control a robot monster or robot). name= general barranco species=rabbid rank= leader of the empire friends=bowser king pig chef cochon pink bowser jr andre skynet mumm-ra shark butt and kamek enemies= mordecai gumball the angry birds studder finn and the rest Personality In the Raving Rabbids Games he is shown to be a cruel dictator who let's nothing get in his way, the rabbids are shown to be afraid of him. In the Rabbids Invasion, he is a lot nicer to his minions,but still mean. Other then that, he is very persistent and doesn't like rabbids who turn out better then him.Other than that,Barranco 3 has a really big ego. Relationships with the Rabbids He is sometimes shown to care about their safety, but sometimes overreacts and hurts them. In any case he cares for them, and they care for him,as they were wiling to make him a funeral after they thought he died. It is unknown how he treated his father or grandfather. With humans He hates them, and wants to wipe out their entire race. Equipment However, he invented a clone ranger named Super Megaforce killer to hunt down the heroes. Super Megaforce Killer is likey also a robotic clone with dangerous weapons, dark abilities, and explosive powers inside of him. Super Megaforce Killer is immune to any Ranger shot, due to his power level about 87394%. Weapons *Blade of the Forsworn *Energy Sword Blade of the forsworn by haloidfan-d5hlt0d.png|Blade of the Forsworn Abilities *Genius Intelligence: Professor Barranco was a genius in the fields of biochemistry, genetics, and cloning. Quotes *hahahahahaha not till I get it first *the heroes are planning to get the ultimate grilled fried cheeseburger so I could use it to take over the world and the park *yes(activates the location) let's see....... of course it is on burger lands island an island far away from the city now king pig tell the others *some day if I get my hands on it I will rule the world and the park hahahahahahahahahaha *This big problem! It's very dangerous! *AT LAST! After 11 years of trying to bust them.THEY FINALLY BUSTED THEM!!!! YEAH!!! VICTORY IS FINALLY MINE, AFTER 11 YEARS!!!! THIS IS BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!! I'M FINALLY FREE!!! *Do you have have something to say? *I have life is full of choices. I made a bad one. But then, so did you. But I see no other alternative than to just live with the guilt. My guilt stems from my indiscretion and yours for lying. We made our choices. Now, we just have to let it ride. *Aaaah! Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Empire member Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Empire Lord